


明日愁来明日愁

by MelarNelo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 原著背景，基拉事件后。接《今朝有酒今朝醉》。有原创人物慎入 有原创人物慎入 有原创人物慎入





	1. 00

00

2060年8月23日  
時過境遷，許多地方早已物是人非，華米茲之家自然也不例外。晚飯結束，尼亞得到空閒，獨自坐在房間望著窗外。思緒紛飛，他對自己如此長久的壽命感到有些難以置信。如今他已年過花甲，臉上的皺紋不多卻極具標誌性，深灰色的雙眸經歲月的洗濯依舊有神，只是不復銳利，面容因而變得柔和。他仍舊習慣屈單膝而坐，一手卷玩髮絲，另一隻手的食指和中指套著指模公仔，兩隻公仔有意無意地磕碰著，發出清脆的微響。  
此時，第三代L（在尼亞心中夜神月始終只是個殺人犯，即使當時外界總以為他才是“第三代L”。）已有隱退之意，新的繼承人也足夠成熟，而尼亞自己，早有不耐煩之感——對“活著”一詞。他再度覺得L、梅羅、瑪特都幸福得不可言喻，他寧願自己最終與某個無藥可救的高智商罪犯同歸於盡，哪怕是死在罪犯(他該有多優秀)手上也比慢慢老死強得多。尼亞一度無所欲求地活著，以為平靜死去不為人知也無所謂，可是、現在，他卻覺得膩了。他想，對死亡他是不曾畏懼的，既然無法選擇出世，那麼至少死亡應該歸自己選擇。  
尼亞知道孩子們或開始或已經為自己的生日準備別出心裁的驚喜，遺憾的是，他們再也不能激起自己對生的欲望。 他足夠老了。更重要的是——  
他等得足夠久了。  
一陣溫和的敲門聲拉回尼亞的思緒，他沒有起身，而是平靜地說：“請進。”一個面容姣好、富有氣質的女人走進房間，她的金色長髮及腰，稍稍上提的眼尾使她那雙攝人心魂的碧眼更添鋒芒，臉上淡不可見的細紋偷偷告知她的實際年齡，她的身材頗為高挑，深藍色無花紋的連衣裙襯出她的優雅高貴，隨著年齡的增長，她的風韻越發撥人心弦，令人不敢相信她的孩子都已成為業界的個中翹楚。在女人開口之前，尼亞背對著她抬手指了指旁邊的乳白色歐式單人椅，上面擺了一杯尚冒熱氣的錫蘭紅茶，相信茶裡已融入三顆方糖。椅子的方向面朝尼亞，而尼亞面朝透明的窗戶。女人會意地走過去端起杯子坐下。  
尼亞說道：“從此時此刻起，我是尼亞。”隨即頑皮地朝她笑了笑，“請先叫我尼亞。”女人的右拇指輕撫杯沿，注意到自己別無他選，便頗為無奈地照做了。兩人私下完成某種儀式，女人明白這一刻遲早會到來，卻沒想到會以這種形式被告知，隱隱的不安在心中油然而生。尼亞贊許地點點頭，沉默地將視線轉回那扇窗，夕陽的餘暉輕柔地籠罩著他，光線並不刺眼，反而令人覺得舒服。四下靜謐和諧，身披朦朧陽光的尼亞有如即將升入天堂的天使，女人甚至有彌撒的鐘聲在耳邊迴響的錯覺，她敏感地嗅到訣別，卻只能咬咬下唇，壓下心中複雜洶湧的情緒。現在可以確定的是，他接下來想說的不會是遺言。  
尼亞憶起六十年前的新年某天，天氣也是晴朗如斯，晚霞裹著夕陽的霓裳在蒼穹曼舞，最豔的那朵，紅得似火。你心臟麻痹的那天，一定沒看見此番景象，因為——你坐在停駛於被遺忘的教堂的貨車裡。  
“還願意聽故事的後續嗎？我會在今晚把它講完。”

2014.08.24


	2. 01

01

那幾天天氣晴朗，與新年的餘溫一起帶給人面容上的愉悅。那個自詡新世界之神的瘋子在大黑碼頭的破舊倉庫裡失去最後一口呼吸，夾雜不甘與怨懟。那天無雨無雪無風，不知情的人歡笑著參加各自的聚會，略知一二的人以此作為談資，但是——有誰在為人神共存的倉庫裡的情景憂心哭泣？  
這個自詡新世界之神的瘋子啊，你眼中的腐朽世界，在你為生掙紮時笑得何其燦爛動人，卻在四年前的11月5日 ——你私自宣告勝利的日子——整整一晚痛哭得撕心裂肺。淒風，苦雨，悲鐘。  
何其諷刺。  
——2010年1月28日，夜神月確認死亡。  
尼亞屈起左膝坐在一團火前，左手習慣性地卷玩髮絲，右手放在攤放在地面的黑色筆記本，摩挲上面歪斜的名字，仿佛在透過這幾個字母，撫摸一個人。“L•Lawliet…L…”事實上，撇開死亡筆記，名字又有什麼所謂呢？不過就彼此而言，多一層親近而已。你覺得呢，米哈爾？  
就在琉克猶豫著要不要通過倒立獲得心愛的新鮮蘋果，尼亞啟唇，問起了死後重生的可能，流克歪頭詭異地“嘿嘿”一笑，掏出一塊外形極普通的橡皮擦，說道：“有的哦，可以用死亡橡皮擦擦掉筆記本上的名字，不過前提是…”  
屍體尚未火化或腐爛。  
尼亞面無表情地伸手接過橡皮擦，翻手就想把它丟進剛燒完筆記本的火中，被流克搶先一步奪回，哥特死神的語氣裡依舊聽不出焦急與否：“哎哎哎，這個可不能也燒了，會被死神之王弄死的。”  
直到流克啃夠蘋果，心滿意足地扇動著黑色翅膀離開，尼亞心中的涼意也沒有消褪絲毫。真是可笑，兩個在棺材裡睡了四年，一個被亂槍射死，還有一個，別說死後火化了，連寫了名字的紙都說不定是當時毀屍滅跡的導火索。“呵呵…多麼出色的一場戲劇。”  
基拉事件解決，SPK亦正式解散，雖然各成員都表示願意保持聯繫並隨時提供幫助，但是此後的日子將會如何每個人都心知肚明。尼亞最不擅長處理人際關係，所幸能幹的人做事向來簡潔明瞭，尼亞得以專心致志地收拾玩具。  
這幾個要帶上，這些都丟掉，至於這些個指模公仔…尼亞朝手中以L為原型的公仔盯了極久，才下定決心般地放在需要銷毀的一堆玩具裡，而把自己和梅羅的裝進玩具箱中。這一刻，尼亞承認自己是偏心的——別人不重要；重要的L和渡已經死了；而梅羅，他總是例外的。  
他承認自己對梅羅的感情從來都不僅是尊敬，即使在基拉事件中，他也只是掩埋在心以免影響推理。這也意味著在今後的案件裡他要避免想到這個人，情感對推理的影響永遠大於坐姿。而在自己疲乏至不得不就地而息時，無邊的黑暗裡總有單色的螢光細線在描繪輪廓，然後畫面呈現。有時候是梅羅一個人，有時候是華米茲之家全貌，有時候是L和渡在享受下午茶，有時候是梅羅在挑釁，有時候是——  
尼亞的視線重新在窗戶前聚焦，他看見玻璃上的自己眨巴眨巴眼睛，隱去各種負面情緒。他極緩慢地呼出一口氣，仿佛那些情緒會隨之飄散，然而末了，惆悵卻填滿心肺。梅羅，我從來拿你沒辦法。

2014.08.25


	3. 02

02

天色微亮，女人站起身並放下手中的空茶杯，走近尼亞打算上前饞扶，被老人緩緩擺手拒絕，女人只好在距離他三步遠的地方跟著他亦步亦趨。他有他的堅持，她有她的責任。回到房間，老人在門口停住，轉身定定地看著這個聽自己講了一夜的故事的孩子——是的就他而言她始終是個孩子——仿佛在透過她攝人心魂的雙眼凝視另一個人，一個令自己的思念深入骨髓的人。她確實有很多地方像他，比如倔強與執著，比如發色與眼神，比如行動力與社交能力…尼亞慶倖的是，她同時具備著作為L必須有的構思力與精神力，她出任第三代L時，綜合能力已近乎完美。  
寂靜的環境中時間總顯得極其緩慢，如屋簷滴水，似青空雲飄。就在女人翕動雙唇欲道晚安的一瞬，尼亞略顯沙啞的嗓音已打破沉寂：“謝謝你願意聽完這說不上有趣的故事，菲比（Phoebe）。”  
被稱為菲比的女人只是搖搖頭，長而卷的金髮在月光下似微瀾波動，她笑道：“好久沒聽到這個名字了。”  
“等你退休後就隨你興致了。”  
“你知道我想說的不是這個，”菲比嗔怪道，隨後又有點艱澀地繼續，“你是不是…在我身上…看得到他的…”  
尼亞出聲打斷她：“不是，我從沒把你當作他，更談不上有意朝他的方向培養你。事實上，我一直想避免作為L的人因為具有某個缺陷或弱點而導致喪命。只可惜…”  
當期待已久的不分伯仲的對手出現時，菲比興奮得不能自抑，也因此吃盡苦頭。那一次對決，僵持了整整16個月，千幸萬幸，喜劇收尾，雖然付出了慘痛的代價。  
是誰說，一個人如果看不出弱點，就創造一個。  
菲比聽罷，笑容變得越發苦澀，轉言道：“已經沒有下例了。抱歉，我好像挑了個不太好的話題。”隨即她略為調皮地吐了吐舌。  
尼亞緩緩抬起手，覆上女人的頭頂，輕微地撫摸——這又令他恍如回到幾十年前，每當他或別的孩子走到男人面前，男人總會伏低本就駝背的身體，挨個撫摸他們的頭頂。每每他占到難得的獨處時機，總有一個人在下一刻與他爭奪那一點幼稚的虛榮心。尼亞想，那時的自己有多討厭梅羅，同時就有多尊敬他、喜歡他。他成功地搶佔自己全心放在L與自身的注意力，在自己心中獨霸一席之地。  
尼亞不由得在心中歎氣，果然還是老了，以前幾乎想不到這些的。  
菲比閉了閉眼，讓自己記住最後一次被近乎信仰的存在摸頭的感覺。她始終覺得，這世上有一種人，他或許生性不通人情，但他能讓你放心，令你信服，比如傳說中的L，比如眼前的尼亞。只是一個稍嫌笨拙的動作，就足以使人感到安慰。  
尼亞放下手，準備道晚安：“一切在我睡醒之後再告訴我。”言下之意是孩子們的“驚喜”也留在他清醒之後。  
菲比會意地點頭，兩人柔聲地互道晚安。

2014.09.02


	4. 03

03

都說夢境反映潛意識的想法，尼亞心想，自己的胸襟果然還沒達到海納百川的境界。  
尼亞的夢裡曾有那麼幾次，黑暗中有幾條粉色的螢光線以不同處為起點，勾勒出不可名狀的輪廓，既而描繪出如此細節：那是兩個人，兩個他再熟悉不過的人，一個躺著，另一個伏在那個人身上，姿勢曖昧，表情誘惑，正在做的事再明顯不過。比起背德感更令尼亞尷尬的是，他僅僅是看見躺在地板上眼神迷離的梅羅，就感到呼吸急促、口舌乾燥，他甚至清楚地感覺到自身的某個部位悄然發生著變化。  
“即使是看著出軌得正酣的我你也這麼有感覺麼？我可不記得有把你調教得如此‘敏感’呵。”  
情景沒有轉換，日思夜想的嗓音卻倏地在耳邊響起，帶著挑逗的喘息和潮濕的呼吸，有濕軟的物體在右耳徘徊的錯覺。尼亞心中豎起一道防備，如果他是梅羅，那眼前的兩人是——  
“尼亞，你再聽清楚點哼～這麼久不見你可真敢忘乾淨了嗯？還是，只要遇上這種事，你引以為傲的智商也只能望而卻步了？”  
“哼嗯…”尼亞下意識地咬住下唇，靈活柔軟的舌頭如小蛇一般伸進耳道，模擬著某類活塞運動，尼亞不斷地吞咽著自行分泌的唾液。  
他承認他聽清楚了，就算那區別趨近於無。眼前仍投入於情事的兩個人確實是瑪特和梅羅，而與此同時正在背後貼著自己撫摸舔舐的亦是梅羅，不過這個梅羅是離開華米茲之前的，沒有因爆炸而受傷的梅羅。換言之，那點幾不可覺的區別正是聲音。與在SPK聽到的喑啞低沉不同，15歲的梅羅雖然也在變聲期，但尚未褪盡的稚嫩更為肆意地炫耀著主人的青春與活力，帶給尼亞的悸動也一如從前。  
“梅羅，”尼亞重重地換氣，故作冷靜地諷刺道，“我也不記得15歲的你在做的時候會像保羅有那麼多話說。”  
“Bingo~”梅羅無視某個愛裝冷酷的人言外之意，他的心情似乎有些愉悅，“作為獎勵，我手把手教你一件事吧，我敢拿我的性別打賭，你即使到了該結婚的這個年齡也沒有心情這麼做。”梅羅的咬字時輕時重，呼吸間顫動著的空氣刺激得尼亞禁不住發顫。  
“呵…原來此時我這副身體已經讓你嫌老了麼。”在梅羅轉而把下巴擱在自己左肩上時，尼亞發現，自己是坐在地板上的，明明直到方才他都是俯視著地板上的一切——等等。尼亞抓著梅羅的手，看著完事兒的某兩個人向浴室走去。尼亞的心情像處於攪拌狀態的巧克力醬，在中心形成的小漩渦散發出微酸帶苦、但更多的是濃到教人窒息的可哥味的氣息。他放鬆地倚著身後的人，心想13歲的自己可真夠嬌小的。  
就在尼亞開始百無聊賴地玩弄著金髮男孩修長的手指之際，他的左肩傳來一陣刺痛，隨之而來的是男孩略帶不滿的聲音：“他們已經結束了，現在，輪到我們了。”  
“真夠酸啊，”尼亞習慣性地詭笑著，“還是應該說…”他抬起頭，靠在男孩光裸的右肩上，在看清楚男孩堪稱完美的臉龐後放鬆地閉上雙眼。“真是‘紳士’呢？”  
男孩沒有出聲回答，只是在握住懷中人的命根子時，邪笑道：“既然是在授課，還是掙眼看清楚點比較好哦，萬年第一的尼亞。”

 

2014.09.10


	5. 04

04

2060年8月24日  
從基拉事件結束，直至今天，世界太平得恍如過去不過一場驚世噩夢——就華米茲之家的孩子而言。正擔任第三代L的菲比還曾抱怨自己生錯時代了，對此尼亞只是回以淡然一笑：“不是這世界因為曾出現過kira而變得太平，而是像夜神月那樣的天才憤青和死亡筆記那樣的荒唐存在已不復出現——至少這六十年來是如此。”是的，不可否認，夜神月就綜合能力方面著實勝梅羅和尼亞一籌。  
“不過…即使是他，也比不上L。”尼亞晃動套在食指和中指的兩個指膜公仔，菲比發現，每當他談及過去時，手上玩弄的總是這兩個玩具…哦，有時是只印有黑色字母L的純白色拼圖。  
“可是L還是被他殺死了哦？”  
“那是因為基拉占著絕對的優勢，他所掌握的有關死亡筆記和死神的情報是最全的，說不定…”尼亞冷哼一聲，“比死神自己知道的還多。”  
菲比發誓她絕對看見了，雖然在銀白色卷髮下的表情隱約而模糊，但光靠感覺都能知道，他眼中閃出了冷冽的光，其中蘊含的絕對的鄙夷宛如無數毒針，只把你當場逼死。當時的菲比還不知道，自己即將棋逢對手，心中懷有一絲猶豫都有可能自掘墳墓，甚至殃及無辜。  
“畢竟自己不是當事人，當年的11月5日究竟如何連還活著的當事人都說不清楚，唯一可以確定的是，”尼亞忽而直視眼前正值最佳年華的美麗女子，表情調皮得好似自己還是20歲，“如果不是L把他逼到絕境，他根本無法殺死L。”  
“……”菲比啞口無言。這已經不是在講故事了，簡直是尼亞在坦白自己的回憶與推測。  
尼亞話音一落，螢幕顯示有一封未讀郵件，他於是把兩隻指模公仔收進手心，從黑色靠背椅上起身，走到電腦前，菲比打開郵件。  
“又到解題時間了。”

菲比收回思緒，眼前事物由冷變暖，她才意識到自己又一夜未眠。她隱約估摸到尼亞在交代完華米茲之家的相關事宜並且過完自己的八十歲生日之後會發生什麼。心跳莫名地失去規律，她起身換了套衣服，洗漱完畢的第一件事就是確定應邀來客的情況。  
英國八月的天氣相較於十月的真算是可愛又溫柔，雖然天氣預報表示這幾天會有小雨，但幾個風風火火來到孤兒院的老人家全體表示不擔心。莫里斯一開心就禁不住話嘮起來：“這不有句詩說得好嘛，‘明日愁來明日愁'唄，要真下雨了我們就再住幾天，本來離得就不遠。”菲比只好打消生日宴會後請人送他們回家的念頭。  
萊恩條件反射地一對上不怎麼見的人就愛理不理的，韋恩揚起滿臉笑紋地說道：“甭管這傢夥，難得來次總要磨上半小時才肯正常起來。對了，主角呢？按以往的經驗，該不會...”韋恩轉而狡黠一笑。  
菲比無奈地點頭作答，萊恩聽罷，起身拉著莫里斯地袖子步履蹣跚地就要往前走：“走走走，咱們也去摻一腳。”  
莫里斯難得固執地坐在原位不動：“我們晚上不是還有節目嘛，你現在不好好養精蓄銳的話，晚上吃飯的時候不要又喊困了。”萊恩只得悻悻放手，坐回原來的位置，喝自己的紅茶。  
孩子們有的還在為自己的禮物下功夫；有的則事先商量好似地間歇性對尼亞進行整蠱驚喜；有的百無聊賴地圍在三個老人身邊問東問西或纏著要講故事玩遊戲之類；有的則陪菲比一起準備晚宴，比如此時與她走得最近的、亦是她與尼亞商量好的，第四代L。“你準備好今晚要送什麼給尼亞了嗎？”菲比一邊忙活食材的準備，一邊問正在放置廚具的年輕人。  
年輕人聞言抬頭，隨即又將注意力轉回自己手上的活兒，聲音也不含糊：“嗯...算是吧。”

 

2014.09.11


	6. 05

05  
梅羅的下巴擱在尼亞的左肩上，左手揉捏右邊的乳頭，右手上下套弄懷中人脆弱敏感的器官。“嘿，把我的手想像成是你的，有沒有很刺激？”就這事兒而言尼亞確實是初次，只需些許刺激便很快達到頂峰。頂端流出透明黏膩的液體，梅羅用指尖輕輕劃過，尼亞猛地往懷裡一縮。  
怪異。陌生的怪異。  
無論是在浴室的第一次被進入，後來的第一次口交，還是這次的自慰，比起不可自抑的羞恥感或快感，尼亞感覺更深刻的是陌生的怪異。這或許該被稱為“異物感”或“侵入感”,他甚至來不及深究與辨清，接連不斷的快感便席捲而來，切斷他的思緒，打亂他的呼吸。  
尼亞的雙手用力掐著梅羅的大腿，呼吸急劇，伴隨著幾不可聞的嗚咽，全身忽然一陣痙攣，纖瘦的身體在一下鯉魚打挺後癱軟在金髮男孩身上，胸口明顯地起伏著，並漸漸恢復平靜。梅羅親吻尼亞的耳背，換左手挑逗疲軟的部位，而滿是黏稠液體的右手被壞心地伸到尼亞的嘴前，食指不斷描摩閉合緊抿的薄唇。尼亞原本條件反射地抗拒著。不是對精液的味道心生抵觸，而是心中的怪異拒絕這並非討厭的舉動。原本釋放過一回的器官在梅羅手中再次恢復精神，陌生的怪異感在此時開始變得熟悉。這自然不是習慣，倒不如說是食髓知味。尼亞抑不住一聲歎息，張開了嘴，伸出了溫軟的舌頭。梅羅的吻順著耳廓滑到肩頭，尼亞莫名覺得他在笑，面帶得意地，張揚放肆著。  
不多久，梅羅的手便被舔舐乾淨，尼亞一邊吞咽因快感而再度分泌的唾液，一邊向前伏低，頭抵著地面，手指的關節因用力而泛白。與第一次高潮的短暫而強烈不同，第二次的頂點顯得綿長而深刻。一波又一波的快感襲上背脊，尼亞不禁嗚咽出聲。“還差一點，就一點…”尼亞的大腦一片空白，滿心所想只剩最後的解放。這事兒果然危險得很。  
偏偏這時，梅羅有一下沒一下地撫弄著，注意力向尼亞不自覺翹起的臀部轉移。他將舌頭伸進唯一的空間，得到空閒的右手似乎在摸索著什麼。就在尼亞意識迷糊幾近睡著時，梅羅一口氣將自己埋進最深處。  
尼亞只覺窒息，心跳也跟著暫停。他唯一能做的就是不斷睜大原本迷離的雙眼，不斷睜大，睜大。  
尼亞徹底清醒的第一句話就是：“我寧願名字被寫在筆記本上。”只差沒把他像玩具機器人那樣把頭擰斷。  
“反正又死不了。”梅羅的笑容和嗓音有些模糊，接下來尼亞眼中的世界都變得失真。他隱約覺得自己又做起了夢，夢裡若有似無地發生著什麼，卻沒有一點記錄在腦中，宛如瀕死的走馬燈劇場。奇妙的是，他的官能感受還能及時且準確地傳至大腦，比如此時自己被翻過身躺在地上，接受梅羅自上而下的深吻。他在心中默默笑了，只是不知臉上是否有所表現。他緊緊地摟住金髮男孩，輕齧對方的舌頭與雙唇……  
世界仿佛就此終結。耳畔迴響著比心跳更令人悸動的聲音，它重複著一個人的名字。  
尼亞，尼亞，尼亞。

2014.12.13


	7. 06

06  
晚上屋裡很熱鬧，孩子們圍著餐桌一邊嬉鬧一邊往嘴裡塞心愛的食物：草莓布丁、阿爾卑斯茸、布朗尼...大人們則遊刃有餘地談笑風生，或相互揭短，或唏噓往事，尼亞一如既往地喝著巧克力甜酒，一言不發，只聽他們說話。菲比他們對尼亞的沉默亦司空見慣，倘若他一反平常參與他們的絮絮叨叨，他們倒沒自信笑到天亮。  
一首鋼琴曲飄進他們之間，接著是小提琴。溫柔而悠揚的音樂隨著高潮的臨近變得越發激昂，卻在升至最高點後，戛然而止。菲比站在舞臺上，一襲墨色暗花無袖旗袍搭雪絨披肩，襯得她好似雪夜裡的黑天鵝般優雅高貴；豐滿纖長的身體包裹在量身裁制的旗袍裡，所體現的美感甚至勝過米蘭時裝秀的模特，讓人移不開視線。  
簡單的開場白後，孩子們開始了準備已久的表演。艾力克斯和凱蒂反串角色出演《白雪睡公主》，在王子吻醒公主之際，貝思飾演的吟遊詩人居然在舞臺邊用薩克斯吹起抒情的《Close to You》，七個小矮人則圍著王子和公主伴隨著音樂跳起了自己編排的舞蹈，台下的老人和年輕人都不得不感歎孩子們的活力與創意。鄧尼斯和伊利亞特更為開放，直接上演王子與男美人魚的快樂故事；多虧弗蘭克的改編和女孩們加工的服飾，整個場面倒也唯美和諧。蓋利和他一起踢足球的孩子耍起雜技與魔術；舞臺上道具不多，動物也是自己養的寵物，再加上一些從觀眾身上借來的物什和即興邀請參與的觀眾，使蓋利等人的演出也算可圈可點；其中更有大膽的男孩借這次機會送第四代L一朵玫瑰，給老人們好一陣調笑。  
壓軸戲自然還是老人們和年輕人的合演。熟悉的鋼琴聲響起，聚光燈集中打在舞臺某處，那裡放著一架鋼琴，一雙佈滿皺紋卻依舊有力的手正在黑白鍵間遊走，音樂如淙淙小溪流瀉而出。韋恩的雙眼微閉，失焦的幽藍眼眸中仿佛倒映著誰的身影，溫柔的琴聲奪走了小觀眾們的呼吸，孩子們生怕自己一個不小心，呼吸聲便破壞了在場的詩意。琴聲剛停止，獨特而略帶沙啞的嗓音響起，此時燈光打在另一個老紳士身上，他身穿黑色的風衣，紅色的蝴蝶結端正地扣在白色襯衫衣領正中，有些微妙的違和感卻不令人生厭。而在華米茲的人都知道，風衣是莫里斯百穿不厭的衣服，見衣如見人。他的聲音並不因歲月的流逝而變得糟糕，反而帶著年齡特有的風韻，辨識度也變得更高，讓人一聽就知道是他。  
When the waves are crashing down  
Pulling you to sorrow  
I will sail you back to shore  
When there are no more heroes  
Over under, near or far  
I'll be right beside you  
Standing here with open arms  
When there are no more heroes  
歌聲剛落，另一個稍顯年輕的聲音接上。與莫里斯相反，布萊恩穿著白色的風衣，還連著帽子，裡面的襯衫是黑色的，沒有蝴蝶結——他始終覺得這玩意兒和領帶一樣令他倍感束縛，卻喜歡莫里斯在正式場合裡戴上。自變聲期以來布萊恩的嗓音便基本沒變過，分貝高，音階也高，曾陪他的愛人一起在屋裡唱中國的經典山歌，嚇得鄰居直打電話報警。然而在舞臺上，布萊恩的歌聲意外的平緩，帶著執著的眷戀，與無悔的堅持。他走到莫里斯身邊，牽起他的手，兩個人的眼睛卻注視著台下一位白髮灰瞳的老人。  
And through it all  
And through it all  
When you're tired and you stumble  
I will carry you  
When starlight falls,  
My love will guide you home  
You'll never be alone  
When there are no more heroes

 

2015.12.13


	8. 07

07  
躺在地上的兩人像從海中逃生那般，呼吸紊亂，全身濕透。梅羅喘勻氣息，打橫抱起手腳還有些發軟的尼亞，轉身走進一個房間。尼亞轉動眼珠，發現四周莫名的熟悉，躺在床上的一刻他終於想起，那正是他從小在華米茲之家住的房間，連佈置都沒變過。他眨了眨失焦的雙眼，發呆似地望著天花板。身體黏膩的感覺已然消失，棉被的溫度很快便與體溫持平，他感覺疲憊，合眼卻無法入眠。身邊的床塌陷了一些，有些涼意的雙臂摟過來，隨後是整個軀體。尼亞轉身面對梅羅，目光撫過朝氣蓬勃的臉龐，炯炯有神的碧眼，富有彈性的雙唇——梅羅湊近叼住尼亞的下唇，輕輕拉扯。兩人緩緩廝磨著接了長吻，分開時鼻尖蹭著鼻尖，呼吸混雜在一起。金髮男孩挑眉問：“你在想什麼？”  
尼亞沒有回答，只是目視前方，像是凝視梅羅，又像透過他看著另一個人。梅羅沒有得到回應，有點惱，轉而一想，又略微諷刺地說：“是剛剛看到的那兩個傢夥？”  
尼亞收回視線，不置肯否，反問他：“你不認識他們兩個？”  
梅羅有些遲疑地搖搖頭，無所謂道：“成年的我和瑪特？我不知道，你認識？”回應他的是又一陣短暫的沉默。  
原來他不知道，尼亞想。他翻轉身子平躺在床上，依舊面無表情：“如果世間真有那麼一種狀態，心靈十分充實和寧靜，既不懷戀過去也不奢望未來，放任光陰的流逝而僅僅把握現在，無匱乏之感也無享受之樂，不快樂不憂愁，既無所求也無所懼，而只感受到自己的存在，處於這種狀態的人就可以說自己得到了幸福。”  
梅羅顯然沒有想到尼亞顧左右而言他就算了，還拋出一個不知應不應該算作新話題的論述，他覺得猝不及防，正想是抓著自己原來的話題繼續還是就他拋出的話說下去——“那豈不是每個死人都得到了幸福”這樣的話實在太蠢，不如不說——尼亞又繼續了：“若果真如此，有哪個活人是幸福的？”梅羅心中咯噔一下，一言不發，雙眉緊蹙，他不清楚為什麼尼亞會說這些，他聽著心裡有點不舒服，直覺不是好事，但也只是條件反射又有些強硬地扳過尼亞的臉，迫使他正對著自己。梅羅的心頭湧起一波又一波的情緒，最後像在攪拌器裡的巧克力那樣，彙聚到一起形成小小的漩渦。  
梅羅開口，連自己都被喑啞的嗓音驚得挑了挑眉：“你怎麼能做到時刻面無表情？就好像......一直帶著一張面具。你知道，就是這張臭臉每次都他媽逼得我只想一拳打碎。”  
尼亞頓了頓，反而調皮地笑了：“我以為你會直接用拳頭招呼過來。”話音剛落，他的笑容隱去，雙眼注視梅羅，仿佛要記住什麼，語氣卻平淡無奇：“...已經忘記了。”  
“嗯？”梅羅正想化理論為實踐，手從尼亞臉上下滑，在聽到尼亞的話後停在脖頸處。  
“從我記事起就是這樣，”尼亞緩慢地眨了眨眼，聲音變得越來越小，“好像......一直都是這樣，沒變過。”話剛說完他就覺得有些不對——或許是有什麼變了，不過已經無所謂變不變了。  
梅羅也眨了眨眼，雙瞳似乎發出淡淡的光，帶著祖母綠的色澤，像月光下湖面泛起的漣漪：“你覺得那是幸福嗎？”尼亞搖搖頭。梅羅又說道：“如果只感受到自己的存在就能說自己得到了幸福，那未免太過單薄，毫無說服力。”  
“但至少能感知到內心，如果連自己的存在都感受不到，哪來感覺一說。”  
“他這樣說就像要人們把自己抽離於塵世，對外物沒有感覺，一切都無所謂，只是過自己的......要真是那樣，又哪來這麼多英雄言論。”  
“中國有句古話，叫‘大隱隱於市’。說明這並不是不可行的。好比華米茲之家，好比L。”尼亞嘴上這麼說，心裡卻明白他們大概不會期待這樣的幸福，“如果世間真有那麼一種狀態......”  
四周再度陷入沉默之中，唯心之論說再多都不會有統一的結果，不如不說。不過本應爛在心裡的話就這麼吐個乾淨，倒也得了個痛快。尼亞像無法自如吞吐氣息的耄耋之人那樣極慢地吐了口氣，仿佛那口氣帶著品質，吐完了，便輕鬆了。梅羅卻欲言又止起來，前面提到“只感受到自己的存在”時，他想說的關注點其實並不在內心的平靜與外界的聯繫，可他越琢磨越覺得矯情，最後還是咽了下去。這麼淺顯的東西尼亞不會想不到，梅羅如是想，就坦然地瞅著對方略顯蒼白的臉，學他不說話。  
這回尼亞先開口了，說出來的話卻讓梅羅氣不打一處來：“比起像炸彈一樣一點就爆，我倒覺得自己這樣沒什麼問題。”  
“呵呵。”梅羅乾巴巴地笑了兩聲，手腳開始蠢蠢欲動，又很快管住自己——他估摸尼亞這話的嘲諷意味並不重，只是提了個跟自己差不多性質的問題。於是他撇了撇嘴，說道：“不知道，也許跟你一樣沒變過，也許正相反。”  
“倒是互補。”  
“不必特地說出來。”梅羅咬牙切齒，乾脆伸手伸腳過去趴到尼亞身上，進行新一輪“肢體交流”。

 

2015.12.17


	9. 08

08  
本來是充滿歡聲笑語的慶生晚會，卻在這低回流連的歌聲塑造的氣氛中變得別有韻味。稍微有些敏感的人都能嗅到帶著品質的感情，不屬於小小觀眾，也不屬於舞臺，只屬於尼亞，那個在台下幾乎沒有說過話的白髮老人。每個人都在以自己的方式向這位元元不善表達情感的老人表示尊敬與愛，每個人都試圖挽留，並向他展現人間的種種美好。由於這麼做只是出於內心隱隱的不安，沒有人真正開口談及，只是為了安撫各自的情緒各出奇招。每個人都在用自己的行動向尼亞表達：“尼亞，我們很喜歡你啊！”  
不知不覺，留在最後的壓軸戲終於上場。一位年輕人隨著歌曲結束的伴奏走上舞臺，他留著齊耳短髮，細碎的劉海堪堪長及一雙劍眉，瞳孔的褐深得近乎黑，淡色的薄唇輕輕抿著。這是一張亞歐混血的臉，放在人海中一眼就能找出來。年輕人身穿米色襯衫搭深藍連帽帶絨外套，再加上黑色休閒長褲，給人帶來鄰家大哥哥的氣息（這無疑出自韋恩之手，這人總是喜歡給別人套上自認為合適又養眼的衣服）。看起來如此溫和近人的一個人，嗓音卻一反以往的溫柔平和，他在用不屬於自己的、低沉而喑啞的聲音朗誦一首詩：  
You say that you love rain,  
but you open your umbrella when it rains.  
“萊維的嗓子怎麼了？是感冒了？”年輕人剛念完第一句，台下一個不明就裡的女孩子就悄悄問身旁的同齡男孩。  
男孩回以同樣無知的表情，還聳了聳肩：“聽起來不像，又沒掛鼻涕蟲。”說罷，他還調皮地吐了吐舌頭。此舉成功得到女孩兩記衛生球。  
萊維嘴裡緩緩念著詩，視線沒離開過輕輕晃動酒杯的白髮老人。他站的位置不在正中，離舞臺也不算近，萊維需要稍稍轉向左側才能正對著他。萊維在模仿一個人，一個住在尼亞心裡將近一輩子的男人。那個人在Kira事件中死去，為了抓住那個犯人，他放棄與本該是隊友的尼亞競爭。他在最後終於明白，只有兩個人並駕齊驅，才能戰勝共同的對手，而這份明白，意味著放棄自己的生命。  
有沒有別的方法，可以讓那個人不死的方法？萊維想過，他相信尼亞肯定也想過。只是再怎麼想，失去了就是失去了，不能挽回，無法挽回。  
You say that you love the sun,  
but you find a shadow spot when the sun shines.  
樂觀的話，這場晚將迎來皆大歡喜的結局——尼亞依舊和他們生活在一起，慢慢老去。但是年輕人總覺得，結果極可能正相反。那件事後剩下的人除了尼亞便是羅傑，而羅傑早已離開...萊維不知還有什麼能挽留尼亞。這是眾老人經過討論後一致同意的方法，希望能以此告訴尼亞，這個世界還有很多美好的事物待他去發現，還有很多人想繼續有他在的生活，他遲早會見到他心心念念的男人，也不差這三年五載。  
有孩子注意到尼亞不易察覺的變化，即使他只是站在那兒，目不轉睛地注視著舞臺，驟變的氣場和晃動酒杯的不自然告知了一切。他們不知道，為什麼最後的朗誦會令平靜如斯的尼亞受到如此強烈的撼動。只有萊維和老人們明白，那嗓音屬於誰，為什麼會在這裡出現，他們紛紛看向尼亞。而他本人只緩緩啜飲手中的巧克力甜酒，苦中帶甜的味道充斥著他的口鼻，甚至蓋過慢慢湧上的酒精後勁。那一刻，他聽到的聲音仿佛來自另一時空裡，那個時刻掛在他心上的男人。他不知道萊維(Levi)——正在朗誦的年輕人——是怎麼擬出梅羅的聲音的。若非一再確認過他的死亡，尼亞真想走上舞臺，一手撕下他戴了這麼多年的面具。可惜，他不是，再怎麼相似都好，他始終不是那個男人。  
You say that you love the wind,  
but you close your windows when the wind blows.  
這首詩華米茲之家的人早已爛熟於心，結尾不是很愉快，甚至有點嘲諷的意味。然而這首詩在華米茲之家朗誦，朗誦的人是他們喜歡的大哥哥，孩子們相信，他不會照搬原文，他們充滿期待的眼神裡明明白白地表現心中所想。  
只剩最後一句了。

 

2016.01.20


	10. 09

09

夢也該醒了。  
這點意識閃過腦海時，尼亞和梅羅還躺在床上。尼亞閉上氤氳的雙眼，轉身親吻正輕齧蹂躪自己右耳的男孩。他一邊像小雞啄米那樣分別吸吮梅羅的雙唇，一邊發出近乎無聲的喟歎。梅羅想伸出舌頭回應，被尼亞屢次無視後乾脆翻身壓倒，穩住對方的臉親個結實。  
可惜，那個吻還沒結束，尼亞就毫無預警地睜開了雙眼，清明的思緒瞬間佔據大腦，溫存的心情一掃而空。他咽了咽口水，雙眼失焦，神情茫然。尼亞再次閉上雙眼，只有一片黑暗。生物鐘讓他沒有了睡意，他沒有辦法利用哪怕一點迷蒙的感覺回到夢裡，太清醒了。自那件事以來，尼亞很久沒有這麼好的睡眠品質，若發生在前段時間他大概會心懷那麼一絲感激。  
“啊，這就結束了，”尼亞想，“至少再來一回...”可惜上帝打了個盹，他完美結束的想法只能在下個遇見他的夢裡實現了。如果還能遇見的話。說來這次他也該知足了，除去有些失控的開頭，這場夢幾乎全程以他個人的意願進行。他做到了一直想做的事，雖然不知道為什麼即便在夢裡，自己還是躺在身下的那位。  
時間還早，他躺在床上細細回味了一番。這還是第一次如此細微地夢到這個人，以往能夢到個背影、兒時說話挑釁的情景，已經能讓他的心情好上一段日子，而這回簡直像是看了場電影，閉上雙眼那些畫面仿佛還能巨細無遺地浮現。金燦燦的髮絲、碧綠的雙眼、英挺的鼻子、薄如刀片的雙唇、結實有力的肌肉...梅羅、梅羅，全是梅羅。  
還是不夠，尼亞有些遺憾。他翻轉身子，右手伸進褲腰，探向硬挺許久卻被忽視的器官。他以為即便會夢遺會晨勃，自己也不過視之為生理現象，不會起一點自瀆的衝動。可是自己會這樣是因為梅羅，那個令自己心生情愫的梅羅。  
這次閉上雙眼，他盡其所能回憶當年最後一次看見梅羅的模樣，並用左手拉下褲帶，和右手一起上下套弄。  
還是自己的房間，唯一的不同是自己和梅羅都已長大成人。他雙手扶住梅羅的肩膀，用力向前一推，梅羅便倒在床上。他知道這個人不會對他設防，在這個人心裡，他在力氣上始終比不過。尼亞跟著爬上床，梅羅順從地後退，直到背抵到床頭。尼亞爬到梅羅身上，親親對方閉合的嘴唇，用近似命令的語氣說道：“讓我來。”梅羅雙手舉在臉旁，挑著眉戲謔地回視尼亞。  
尼亞舔舐梅羅臉上的燒傷，從額頭到眼睛，再到耳朵。他拉開梅羅的拉鍊，外套的、皮衣的。他的舌頭伸進梅羅的耳洞，模仿上個夢裡梅羅對自己做的那樣。當雙手切實地摸到梅羅身上帶著大片燒傷的肌膚，尼亞停了一下，低頭鄭重地把嘴唇印在梅羅心臟的位置，像個虔誠的信徒膜拜自己信仰的神。他緊緊擁住眼前結實有力的軀體，奔湧的情緒不斷溢出。尼亞就這麼跨坐在梅羅身上，臉埋進他的胸口不動了。  
良久，背倚床頭的人抬起雙手，伸進白色的襯衫，細細撫摸一如既往順滑的背脊。“我想了想，你其實還是有那麼幾個地方是比不過我的。”略帶沙啞的聲音在尼亞頭頂響起，連帶的震動令尼亞起身，面上平靜無波，好似剛才動情的不是他。尼亞配合地把自己上身的衣服脫了，順勢把梅羅的上身也扒了乾淨。  
“如果你連基因決定的事也算進去的話。”尼亞的聲音依舊毫無起伏。他朝後挪了挪，打開梅羅的皮帶，解開黑色皮褲的鈕扣，拉下拉鍊，連同內褲一起把梅羅扒個了精光。梅羅本來想就著這個姿勢也把尼亞扒了，轉念又拍拍他的屁股，示意他轉過來。尼亞頓了頓，頗為不情願地調轉了方向，背對著梅羅褪下自己的褲子。

2016.02.13


	11. 10

10  
萊維停頓數秒，令孩子們的期待升至最高點，即便是故作不在意的人，也不由自主地屏息等待。尼亞卻在此刻放鬆下來，他已然猜到結局，也因此嘴角噙著微妙的溫柔笑意。  
This is why I never say love you,  
but I cannot love you more.  
This is me who never say love you,  
but I cannot love you more.  
Love you more...  
歌聲剛止，舞臺響起小提琴獨奏，觀眾的情緒在至高點徘徊良久，以至於忘記了隨後理應給予的掌聲。  
啪，啪，啪。  
緩慢而響亮的掌聲驚醒了尚在回味的觀眾，他們回過神來，不僅盡己所能用力鼓掌，還附帶長長的口哨。  
“Bravo！”情緒外露的男孩沖萊維喊道，有女孩發現自己竟淚流滿面，就連聽過數次彩排的幾個老人也不得不假裝看看窗外的夜景再悄悄抹淚--太飽滿了，臺上效果就是不一樣。韋恩暗想，他都快以為那小子對尼亞有意思了，果然還是悶騷萊恩會講故事，萊維聽完表情都不一樣了，嘖嘖。  
萊維的朗誦說不上激情澎湃，略帶沙啞的聲音更不算悅耳，但是有人聽出了蘊含的強烈情感，隱晦而深沉，彆扭卻故說反話。  
待掌聲稀稀落落地停止，菲比手持吉他走上舞臺。這下不單單是小孩子，連老人家也疑惑起來: 這不是到最後了？怎麼，菲比來即興演奏？她可是公認的音樂絕緣體啊！所幸菲比把吉他遞給仍在舞臺上的萊維便走下臺，觀眾皆長噓一口氣，只是回憶起菲比曾經用小提琴拉出殺雞般的噪音，人們不免抖上三抖，雞皮疙瘩飛起。  
調過音，萊維彈起前奏。這次年輕人用回自己的嗓音歌唱，內容是方才朗誦的那首詩。若說詩歌朗誦是老人和他們一起送給尼亞的禮物，這便是萊維以個人名義贈予的薄禮。  
不同于先前的濃郁深厚，這首歌的旋律清新輕快，歌聲帶著寵溺的嗔怪，引得一些孩子開始或輕晃腦袋，或小聲跟唱，原來那個不明就裡的女孩對身邊的男孩說道：“原來不是感冒啊！不過他模仿的是誰呢？”  
“不知道，不認識。”男孩投入地聽著，不甚在意地回道。  
萊恩等人的表情卻變得有些微妙，甚至有點難堪的意味。韋恩忍不住和哥哥萊恩咬耳朵：“媽的，想什麼來什麼，這傢夥不是太入戲了吧？！那前面那首詩又算什麼？”萊恩只黑著臉搖搖頭，已經不可能打斷表演，只希望結束後萊維能給個合理的解釋。  
其實萊維想得很簡單，他想給尼亞一份禮物，不代表誰，裡面有的，只是自己的心意。雖然不免有借花獻佛之嫌，但是這些日子他一直被灌輸著梅羅的故事、梅羅的性情、梅羅的思緒——也許不如說是旁觀者對梅羅的臆測——與其再另花心思，不如順著原計劃延伸一段尾曲。而且...一邊柔聲唱著，萊維一邊抬眼看向似在專注聽歌的尼亞。  
他想給尼亞最後一點思考時間，也給所有人期待的結局多一點可能的餘地。  
此時台下這位銀髮老人的眼神變得越發柔和，像老爺爺凝視嬉笑玩鬧的孫子。不知為何，尼亞腦海裡浮現一張蒼白如紙的臉，一雙頂著碩大黑眼圈卻炯炯有神的眼睛放在充滿東方韻味的五官，這張臉的主人每每結束案件回來看望還是孩子的他們時，他的神情就像尋常家庭的大哥哥那般溫柔。儘管上起課來他嚴肅得堪比嚴父。尼亞忍不住吐糟。一直以來，他又是以怎樣的神情面對華米茲的孩子們呢？擅長繪畫的孩子也有給他畫過不少畫，但是仰慕喜愛的心情展現在畫紙上，讓尼亞不免懷疑自己的“高大”形象是被美化過的。  
他們對尼亞的崇拜景仰一如自己從前對L，只是他不會像梅羅那樣永遠沖到最前。每次L回到華米茲之家，尼亞從來只在末尾默默玩自己的玩具，或抱著機器人遠遠望著，絕不主動參與其中。曾幾何時，他注視L寬容的笑顏和梅羅張揚的笑臉，覺得這樣也沒什麼不好，如此足矣。  
當然，競爭時他還是一如既往地全力以赴。這才是對他對己應保有的尊重。

 

2016.02.19


	12. 11

11  
剛把最後一點衣物丟在一邊，尼亞的臀部傳來微涼的觸感，他悄悄調整了呼吸，挪開步子躲過梅羅肆無忌憚的揉捏。他打開床頭櫃最上層的抽屜，從一堆玩具底下抽出一包方塊物拋給身後不滿地視奸自己的人，語氣不見一絲起伏：“吃嗎？”  
梅羅抬手接住，眼皮一眨不眨地“奸”完一遍才收回視線，審視手中的東西，嘴裡跟著跑火車：“說好的手工……”嫌棄的語調戛然而止，換成若有所思的抬眸一瞟。  
“手工的。”尼亞坐在床沿好整以暇地看著梅羅毫不費力地打開沿包裝撕過一遍的好時包裝紙，剝開顯然是新包的錫紙，並把巧克力湊到鼻前嗅了嗅。  
倒像一條緝毒狗。尼亞默默嗤笑，仿佛看見對方搖得正歡的大尾巴。  
“什麼惡趣味。”梅羅故作淡定地喃喃道。巧克力的香氣誘惑他張開雙嘴，鋒利的牙齒叼住一角，手腕微微用力，“喀嗒”掰下一塊，他大嚼特嚼起來，神情很是滿足。尼亞靠過去，奪過剩下的放床頭櫃上，舌頭伸進梅羅嘴裡一起品嘗所謂的“情人巧克力”。  
情人。尼亞忍不住又惡趣味地在心裡重複了一遍，只覺好笑。  
巧克力在越來越高的溫度與攪動下融成稠狀。梅羅卷著尼亞的舌頭，相互搶著吞咽分泌的唾液，覺得口水都帶著微苦的香醇。  
尼亞在缺氧之際走神。不應該是這樣的，按預計他倆應該更為爭分奪秒地進行下一步，而非只是接個吻，就能讓一個人快和巧克力一起融化了。他往後仰了仰頭，試圖脫離失控的狀態，卻被對方托著後腦勺制住了。他不禁皺眉，正想可以對梅羅哪個部位下手，金髮男人倒知趣地鬆開了嘴，鬆開了一切限制。紅腫的嘴唇相互貼著，磨蹭著。尼亞睜開半閉的眼，卻跳入一片綠得發亮的翡翠海。如果真有“一物降一物”的說法，他想，在床上他大概只有隨波逐流的選擇。和梅羅比力氣從來不是理智的做法。  
梅羅翻身把尼亞壓在床上，雙手下滑按揉身下人的乳頭，舌頭伸向上下滑動的喉結。他輕緩地舔弄那脆弱的方寸之地，仿佛稍稍用力咬下去，這個人便會一命嗚呼。尼亞微閉雙眼，在方才纏綿的熱吻中他已經徹底放鬆了身體，現在更是任對方對自己上下其手，唇齒間偶爾不經意地逸出含糊的氣音，令人聽不清晰。濕軟的舌頭和手指一起繼續下滑，經過靠近胸口的紅點時又一次停下來，對著已經紅腫的地方時而畫圈，時而用舌面碾壓而過，纖長而粗糙的手帶著長期握槍形成的繭，撫過平滑無傷的肌膚，並不時地使力揉捏，引起身下人不由自主的陣陣顫慄。  
當梅羅的舌頭滑到雪白的肚皮時，他的左手已包住尼亞的手，一起套弄彼此勃起待發的器官，右手揉捏把玩囊袋。梅羅手上的活沒停，又重新覆上尼亞的身體，叼住尼亞不自覺伸出的舌尖，順勢纏上並與之共舞。他屈起右膝格開尼亞的雙腿，右手漸漸轉移陣地，摸向會陰，時輕時重地按著，再往下，乾澀的穴口碰到異物的手指條件反射地緊縮起來，令他再難深入。梅羅乾脆用雙手專攻尼亞的陰莖。先來一發再說。

2016.03.05


	13. 12

12  
基拉事件以後，時間一如既往地流逝。本沒有什麼過節的興趣，卻在孩子們的期待中慢慢收集起禮物。送孩子的，孩子送的，來來往往，原本無甚擺放物而顯得空曠的房間慢慢變得擁擠：牆上貼著孩子們各具風格的畫，床上躺著以尼亞為原型的手工娃娃；桌櫃面擺著千奇百怪的自製玩具；甚至衣櫃裡還掛有“愛心”圍巾手套等織物……隨著科技的發展與思想的變化，孩子們越發喜歡變著法子送節日禮物，同時期待著合心意的“回禮”。  
這裡明明是只許天才兒童進入的華米茲之家，孩子們隨時在競爭，各自組著小團體，尼亞卻總能發現由心底觸動自己的點滴。儘管其中也不乏“梅羅”數人，可與本尊相比，他們總是遜色許多，為此尼亞不知該驕傲抑或慶倖。于他，梅羅總是特別的。這一代候選人裡只有萊維知道他的心思，而即便是這個溫和又強大的人，也在為尼亞這次生日準備晚會時，才更為深入地瞭解當年的事、一些當事人的心情。  
尼亞開始把巧克力列入隨身物品的那段時間裡，傑邦尼還偶爾帶幾個（對他們來說）難辦的案件來找他，並對他突然變化的飲食習慣表示疑惑與感慨。對此尼亞很是不以為然——他從來沒有討厭過甜食，毋論巧克力。只是一直以來有一個人不但喜歡吃，還以各種“惡作劇”的形式“強迫”他一起，所以只要那個人還在，他不曾也不必自己主動去嘗試甜品，尤其是巧克力。哪怕那個人一度與他分道揚鑣。  
莫里斯曾對尼亞說：“禍害遺千年。”後者面無表情望向窗外，一抹金黃的剪影變得清晰，獰笑的梅羅把足球踢過某個對手的腦門上方。銀髮少年收回視線，點了點頭，深以為然。  
事實卻是，殺人者，恒被殺之。  
有件事尼亞沒和孩子們提過：他沒再回自己的房間睡覺。那個逐漸被色彩填滿的房間，不知何時被用作“展覽室”，華米茲之家的人除了孩子們皆可隨意進出。而梅羅的房間，那個本該迎來另一個孩子的房間，成為第三代L的臥室，一切不曾改動過，只是換了一個人，混合兩個人的生活氣息。  
那天葬禮結束，羅傑回去照顧孩子們，韋恩去瑪特那兒“聊天”，萊恩和莫里斯則去“騷擾”L和渡，他們三人都離尼亞不遠。尼亞點燃一支煙，試著放在唇邊抿了一口，強忍著咳嗽讓尼古丁與焦油在肺裡遊走一遍，再緩緩呼出。灰白朦朧的煙霧繚繞散開，仿佛一層難以名狀的情緒包裹著此時存在感淡而稀薄的男人。尼亞暗自嘲諷這種事真是做一次，傷一次。孰不知，他的表情與動作在旁觀者看來，卻是禁欲中夾帶頹廢的誘惑與銷魂。  
這是尼亞最後一次碰這名為香煙的東西，顯然相較之下巧克力要溫和太多，更重要的是，巧克力有熱量。  
尼亞活到現在，純粹出於繼承L的責任：不斷接題解題，培養接替自己的人。他也曾在兩三個同樣優秀的孩子中間猶豫不決，然後L的身影與那個沉重的夜晚便再度浮現。他還記得梅羅離開時，金髮甩出決絕的弧度，雙唇抿成冷硬的曲線。他似乎聽到搖搖晃晃的建築轟然倒塌，五彩斑斕的琉璃畫支離破碎。僅有的一點情愫瞬間灰飛煙滅，悲傷以排山倒海之勢成倍地洶湧而至，帶著重如磐石的質感，壓得尼亞難以呼吸，本就毫無血色的臉此時更是蒼白如紙。這段無始無終的交往就此湮滅，不曾被提起，不曾被記憶。以後再相遇，也只剩針尖對麥芒。兩人唯一一次合作，卻是用一方的生命，換取另一方勝利的可能。  
梅羅雖然比尼亞衝動，但有些事他還是清楚的——他居然還是清楚的——如果那通電話是打給尼亞，或身邊任何一隻理性過人且從未相信自己的雄性生物，他的決定都有可能落空。只要尼亞可能知道，梅羅就可能做不到，而梅羅必須做成。這甚至是他少有的以承認尼亞的能力為前提而做出的選擇。  
從此，尼亞由衷希望，倘若以後再出現需要兩個人並駕齊驅才能戰勝的對手，那兩個人能一起笑到最後。在尼亞的餘生裡唯一遺憾的，便是無法見證兩個人一起成為L的時刻。從某個角度來說，這該是好事。  
因為不對盤，他們知己知彼，百戰不殆。他們是最適合彼此的對手，競爭博弈也不曾停過。他們如此真實而鮮明地活在這世上，卻以近乎不存在的形式活著。現在時間到了，尼亞完成了他應盡的任務，可以恢復自由身，成為普通的人。為了案件他去過不少地方，也認識了一些人，可惜一直以來沒有人能在他心中留下漣漪。他的心裡住著一個人，不曾增多，從未減少，也因這個人，不會寂寞。

 

2016.04.06


	14. 13

13

粗糙的拇指指腹以特定的速度與力道摩挲滴水的龜頭，引得身下人喘息連連，雙腳不住地蹭著床單，腰身微微抬起，仿佛在要求更多。擼動的雙手將黏膩的透明液體塗遍整個柱身，傳出越發清晰的水聲，與若有似無的呻吟交織在一起，令聽者血脈僨張。  
觸電似的快感不斷積累，尼亞連腳趾都蜷縮起來，腰腹繃出一條拱橋似的曲線，雙手時重時輕地揪著身下的床單，他向後仰著頭，呼吸沉重而緩慢。  
呼——吸——呼——吸……叫人窒息的快感一波一波地湧來，尼亞調整呼吸，感受梅羅越來越快的套弄。  
梅羅的視線附著在尼亞緋紅的臉上，迷離的眼神勾得他舔了舔嘴唇。熟悉的空白席捲而來，尼亞全身繃到極限，下一秒又癱軟著倒在床上，放鬆下來的腰傳來輕微的酸麻感。  
趁尼亞尚未緩過勁來，梅羅抬高尼亞的膝蓋，直到雙腳腳掌平穩地踩在床上。梅羅從床頭櫃拿到盒裝的潤滑劑並打開放在一旁，左手撫上對方白花花的大腿，右手中指挖出一堆抹在有些鬆動的後穴，雖然微涼的觸感令後穴縮了一下，但手指還是順利地滑進了一節，然後又卡住了。梅羅緩緩抽動手指，不時轉著圈，按壓溫熱的內壁，再慢慢推進。尼亞放慢吐息的節奏，借此放鬆身體以便梅羅深入。  
不多時，能順利進出的手指增加到三根，梅羅向四周按壓擴張，直到尼亞帶著一如既往的冷淡語氣哼道：“快點，要軟了。”  
聞言梅羅頓了頓，獰笑道：“這就來了。”他抬高尼亞的雙腿，一手繞過大腿扶住細腰，一手又套弄了幾下自己早已滴水的器官，對著開始收縮的洞口慢慢插進去。  
“哼嗯……”快到一半時，咬著下唇的尼亞沒忍住，發出了近乎氣音的呻吟。剛高潮不久的身體還處在不應期，尼亞只感覺到下半身塞了熱狗似的東西，像是想什麼，他說：“你又沒戴套。”話音剛落，尼亞打了個激靈。梅羅滑過他的敏感點了。  
終於全部進入的梅羅眯起翠綠的眼睛，勾起冷笑的嘴角，惡質地又往那個點頂了頂，尼亞又縮了縮後頭。緊窒的感覺令梅羅深吸一口氣，開始緩慢抽插，一下比一下快一些。梅羅俯下身在他耳邊問道：“我們以前戴過？”  
摩擦升溫帶來一陣又一陣悸動，耳邊傳來的喑啞嗓音與濕熱氣息一起令尼亞眼前的一切越發模糊，連梅羅那張富有男人味的臉都模糊起來。尼亞抑制不住越來越急促的喘息與呻吟，恍惚間他想起少年時期的梅羅，那張光潔無瑕的臉與張狂放肆的笑容，尼亞忍不住閉上迷蒙的雙眼，似乎有透明的生理液體溢出，與汗水混合在一起自額角滾落。  
硬挺的肉棒在尼亞體內滑進滑出，梅羅親吻尼亞的耳廓，沿著對方側臉的輪廓一路吻到被尼亞自己咬得紅腫的下唇。梅羅像吸食果凍一般把尼亞的雙唇納入口中，舌尖舔過一圈後撬開微啟的牙關，和抽出大半的陰莖一起長驅直入，一波波快感激得尼亞摟住梅羅的脖子，在他的背後抓出一道道白痕。尼亞摸到梅羅的背後有些異樣的觸感，下意識地按了按，想起這是那場爆炸中燒傷留下的痕跡。他來回反復撫摸那片不復平常的肌膚，同時深深吸吮梅羅伸進嘴裡的舌頭，並用自己的纏住他的與之共舞，熱燙的唾液從嘴角流出，順著下巴滴到床上。梅羅雙手用力揉捏擠壓尼亞的臀肉，囊袋隨著交合打到尼亞的臀部，發出啪啪啪的拍擊聲與熱吻的嘖嘖水聲喘息聲交織出高潮的前奏。  
這是尼亞第一次在夢中與相隔四年未見的梅羅做愛，與快感引出的悸動一起衝擊腦海的，還有日益複雜的情感。他一度想，再見梅羅，曾經都已過去，只有競爭一直在。他們之間始終連接著競爭。

2016.04.24


	15. 14

14

四周掌聲頓起，尼亞回過神來，眨了眨有些乾澀的眼睛，視線重新放回舞臺。孩子們為萊維出人意表的表現用力鼓掌，這場晚會迎來尾聲。尼亞放下酒杯，慢慢走上舞臺，向華米茲之家的每個人表示感謝，還以獨有的調侃方式不時點出表演中的笑點和令人啼笑皆非的小意外。比萊維的朗誦更出人意料的是，尼亞竟借此機會公佈了第四代L和新任的渡，並以不容反駁的姿態請萊維和菲比上臺，坐實這項宣佈。台下一片嘩然，萊恩想沖上前質問他，被身旁的莫里斯和韋恩拉住，兩人都朝他搖了搖頭。事以至此，顯然尼亞早已向萊維和菲比攤牌了。  
一切已成定局。  
無論如何，這場宴會的主題是尼亞生日，這點還是沒變的。最後孩子們主動要求把一切收拾完再去休息，萊維等人拗不過，只好答應。尼亞幫忙收拾餐具，在前往廚房的路上，頭紮羊角辮、身穿藍綠色吊帶連衣裙的小海倫走在尼亞身旁，帶著醞釀已久的表情，有些躊躇地問：“尼亞，你是不是要走了？”  
尼亞看向她，反問道：“怎麼說？”  
怎麼說？不是反駁我嗎？像是變相證實她的心中所想，海倫的表情立即變得泫然欲泣：“你都讓菲比和萊維接手了，那你呢？”  
尼亞的表情依舊沒有絲毫波瀾：“我該走了。”  
“尼亞，你不要走，好不好？就算現在的渡是菲比，還是需要有人管理華米茲的呀，像以前的羅傑那樣。留下來，有我們陪你呀，所以，你不要走了......”小海倫的嘴巴委屈地扁起來，眼眶發紅，仿佛即將沖出熱淚，眼神帶著一碰即碎的希冀。  
此時兩人已走到洗碗台前，把餐具都放在水裡浸泡。尼亞轉身面對海倫，抬手輕輕撫摸她的頭頂，神情溫和：“我相信菲比能處理好這些的。再說，我已經老了，在長眠之前我還有別的地方想去，就別攔我了。也麻煩你幫我保守這個秘密，好嗎？”兩人都心知肚明，這話已是把方才在晚會上發覺尼亞細微變化的敏感孩子一併婉拒了。海倫慢慢地搖頭，臉上帶著勉強的笑。  
再多不舍，也無濟於事，對嗎。  
尼亞直起身子，微微勾起嘴角：“謝謝你。”  
他知道她會照做的，縱使她內心仍舊不解，仍舊在拒絕，甚至在嘶吼，對於自己不變的決定，他們都會照做的。在他們心中，自己總是沒錯的，是值得尊敬的。

尼亞抱著孩子們送的禮物，打開許久未進的房門，看見莫里斯、萊恩和韋恩已經站在裡頭，正各自欣賞尼亞的“收藏品”，見尼亞開門進來，他們紛紛放下手中端看的物什，走上前去幫忙分撿禮物，能掛的找空位掛上，擺設在桌櫃面放好……  
“嘿——《尼亞觀察日記》，天，這誰寫的，真愛啊！”韋恩驚喜地翻動手中的日記本，裡面有不少筆者自己畫的彩色配圖，雖然不是每天都有寫，篇幅也長短不一，但每一頁都記錄著筆者對尼亞看法的變化。快速翻到最後一頁，黑色墨水鋼筆用花體寫下看似俏皮，卻滿心真誠的話：  
你不是我的玫瑰，卻是我最喜歡的飛行員。  
韋恩的眼眶不由自主地溫熱起來，他用力眨巴眨巴眼睛，深藍色的眼眸像經過濯洗的寶石般變得更為晶亮。  
“這裡還有畫出來的，莫里斯，這都快趕上你了。”萊恩看一張畫就往櫃子裡放一張，最後一張畫的是尼亞睡覺的房間，尼亞透過窗戶向外看，似在發呆。  
畫這幅畫的小孩一定是個寫實派——他幾乎描摩出了所有細節：風雨欲來的天空，略顯老舊的房屋，生機勃勃的花草，窗戶折射出的模糊幻影，站在窗前放空遠眺的灰發老人……但是萊恩注意到，一切色彩在由遠及近的過程中，正慢慢變得暗淡。他是懷著怎麼的心情去揣摩、去描繪的？萊恩看向畫中鈷藍色的眼眸，由於主人的個性，眼中的情緒本就難辨，在窗戶的折射下這一切更叫人難以捉摸。而這反為四周暗淡的色彩更添一分陰鬱。萊恩由此確定這娃大概是覺得尼亞當時在悲傷地思考著什麼，或者在思念著誰。  
從某個角度來說，尼亞也的確如此。  
興許是人的年齡大了，看待四周的一切都不由得帶多一點感性。  
“……”莫里斯沒搭腔。他剛把裝飾品擺好，正在搗鼓一個孩子自己做的小型機器人。打開電源開關，機器人的眼睛一閃一閃的，嘴部的麥克風發出有些僵硬的問候語，還能做出走路、索求抱抱等動作。令他驚訝的是，它似乎植入了臉部識別系統，能對抱著自己的人準確地喊出名字：“晚上好，莫里斯。”此外，通體乳白的外殼似乎是特製膠，手感有些軟。這個機器人不算太重，製作者給它貼心地套上了簡單的服飾，而身上的衣服還不會妨礙機器人的動作。莫里斯玩了一會兒，忍不住發出一聲喟歎，有些不舍地關了電源，把機器人放進面前的大玻璃櫃裡。  
禮物都擺放整齊了，尼亞坐在鋪了毛毯的地上，好整以暇地看著其餘的人自發地同他坐成一圈，然後沉默。  
像是在較真，誰先開口誰就輸；抑或在拖延什麼，仿佛過了某個節點，一切就一如平常，他們不過陪尼亞又過了一回生日。

 

2016.05.03


	16. 15

15  
四年後再見的梅羅在某些方面顯然比尼亞要擅長得多，聽著耳邊忽輕忽重的喘息，尼亞能明顯地感受到梅羅變換著角度在體內進出，高潮過一回的身體比初時敏感得多，但仍處於不應期，快感積累也慢得多。不知從何分泌的液體自交合處隨著動作溢出，沿著尼亞的臀部曲線滴落至早已淩亂不堪的床單上。纏在梅羅腰上的雙腿隨梅羅的律動一晃一晃，並漸漸失去力量，欲掉不掉的。揉捏臀肉的雙手順著尼亞雙腿的輪廓遊移，帶繭的粗糙掌面給身下人帶來別樣的刺激，令他舒服得閉上眼睛。  
梅羅驀地停下活塞運動，下身與尼亞的分離開來，雙手拉開掛在腰上的腿腳，他分別親吻光潔的腳掌，還用舌尖惡質地舔了舔。被握住的雙腳毫無意外地想要收回，卻在梅羅雙手越來越重的力道下停止掙紮。梅羅翻過尼亞無力的身體讓他側向一邊，抬起他的一條腿放在自己身上，自己也伸條腿擱在尼亞雙腿間，然後扶著自己的大鳥從他身後再次進入，這次要順利得多，梅羅一次捅進最深處，擦過尼亞的某一點，引得尼亞發出一聲誘人的輕哼。  
這回梅羅慢慢研磨刺激尼亞的那一點，愉悅地聽著尼亞有些失控的呼吸，悠哉遊哉地啄吻尼亞汗津津的後頸和背脊，細密的汗抿進嘴裡，有些鹹澀的味道。這樣的姿勢令久躺的身體舒服許多，結合也更為緊密。尼亞早已在漫長的床事中沒了力氣（儘管梅羅似乎仍有餘裕），只得任身後的人擺佈。他不禁自嘲，長期窩在室內，體能果然比不上一直在外奔波的人啊……  
梅羅伸出一隻手探向尼亞身前硬挺的部位，濕答答的龜頭不斷分泌的液體淌了他一手，他借此緩慢擼動尼亞的陰莖。這還不夠，另一隻得空的手自尼亞身下的空隙穿過，若有似無地撫摸他的身體。明明這一系列動作是如此輕柔，尼亞卻覺得這與梅羅直來直去的粗暴相比有過之無不及。在多處夾擊中，層層疊疊的快感來得快了一些，肢體相貼的觸感甚至莫名熨帖了心中某處。  
“尼亞……”梅羅喑啞的聲音自背後傳來，尼亞心跳漏了一拍，卻沒有回應。  
梅羅揚起嘴角，調笑道：“已經爽到說不出話了嗎，尼亞？”說罷，他抽出陰莖，只留頭部在裡面，再整根挺入，激得尼亞哼了哼，整個人朝上動了動。他想回頭，卻先拽住梅羅玩弄自己乳頭的手，用力朝虎口咬了一口，新鮮的牙印留在上面。身後人倒意味不明地發出一聲“嗯哼”，對準尼亞的後頸也來了一口，仿佛在問“服不服”。  
這樣一來一往地玩了一會兒，尼亞難得猶豫了一下，轉了轉頭。梅羅會意地抽出壓在尼亞身下的手，原本伺候某個部位的手也停下動作並放下尼亞在自己身上的腿，他挺了挺下身，從側躺變成跪坐，雙手撐在尼亞兩側，慢慢俯下身體，頗為居高臨下地凝視身下人。尼亞感覺到埋在身體裡的那個東西轉了轉，不由得緊了緊後穴，引來對方又一聲哼哼。  
“尼亞你可真緊。”梅羅伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，趁機調戲道。尼亞明智地予以無視，惡趣味地又收縮了一下某處，滿意地看到金髮男人再次爽得輕哼出來。  
此時兩張臉之間有些距離，足夠讓尼亞看見自己印在翠綠眼眸裡的模樣，但很快梅羅汗濕的金髮與戲謔的臉吸引了尼亞的注意力。  
梅羅先對尼亞微啟的嘴巴行了幾秒注目禮，隨後視線拉遠，眼重新聚焦，尼亞的整張臉出現在眼前。他莫名有些羡慕不曾受傷的尼亞。平日總是鮮有表情又蒼白如紙的臉在此刻沾染了別樣的色彩，汗水浸濕的銀髮有幾縷分別貼在臉上，紅腫的雙唇更為緋紅的臉龐增添不少韻味，魅惑中帶著些許危險，引人深入其中又難以自拔。  
尼亞渾然不覺地伸出雙手撥開黏在臉上的金色髮絲，然後將即便帶傷也不失英氣的臉拉近，親吻對方的額頭、鼻樑、鼻尖、兩頰，最後深深、深深地吻住他自覺張開的嘴，兩舌盡情交纏。梅羅下身再度緩緩動了起來，撞出破碎的呻吟。  
不得不承認，他似乎把梅羅想像得太精於此道了，那麼此前積累的經驗從何而來呢？尼亞發覺這不是個適合深究的問題，梅羅越是熟練，自己越是享受，思考止於這點即可。

 

2016.05.14


	17. 16

16  
然事與願違，正當萊恩等人以為無聲的角力就此開始時，尼亞破天荒地開了腔：“如果沒什麼事的話，我回房間了，各位晚安。謝謝你們來陪我過這次生日。”話音剛落，他站起身，仿佛沒有看見其餘三人有些惶惑的神情。  
如此的禮貌周到，如此的疏遠淡漠，令坐在地上的老人們心裡咯噔了一下，不由自主地想起和尼亞還沒有熟絡的日子，而他方才的語氣竟與初識的他幾乎無甚差別！  
韋恩有些手腳不協調地跟在尼亞後面站起身，頗為猶豫地喊道：“……尼亞。”  
尼亞停下轉身離開的腳步，側身回頭看向韋恩，眼睛裡是清楚明白的疑問。  
向來巧舌如簧的韋恩在這一刻卻哽住了，腦海中閃過無數句話，全都堵在喉嚨，吐不出來，咽不下去。他知道房間裡的其他人都在等自己開口說話，可他能說什麼？像剛剛才被委婉拒絕的孩子那樣挽留他嗎？還是惡狠狠地說些違心的話激他其實但求他不要輕生？無論是哪一種，都不可能讓尼亞有絲毫動搖。這是尼亞最後想做的事，不達目的誓不罷休，沒有人攔得住。這種事，只要有心想做，幾乎沒有做不成的。就是那麼簡單。韋恩腦子裡出現一瞬間空白，下一秒他回過神後又急得快要心律不齊，只得一邊深呼吸一邊讓自己平靜下來。  
這一切不過才發生了幾秒，萊恩和莫里斯卻都度秒如年。時間從沒有如此難熬。  
很快，萊恩也緩緩站起來，他抬手順了順韋恩的背，不意外看見韋恩強忍著快奪眶而出的眼淚。萊恩看向尼亞，一反晚會中喜怒形於色的模樣，漆黑的眼睛裡好似什麼都沒有，卻又包含了一切。興許是情緒累積到極致，反倒歸於無，他的聲音和他的表情一樣平靜：“尼亞，你知道我們來不是為了聽你說這些。”你這樣說，我們很傷心。後面的話萊恩沒有說出來，哪怕這番話的意思再單純，說出口都難免有搖尾乞憐之感。更何況，不是說了，結局就會發生變化。  
尼亞的表情依舊淡淡的，不為所動，好像留在這裡的只是一副軀殼，靈魂早已出竅，飛去不知名的地方，聲音亦然：“想說的在晚會上都說完了，如果只是想勸我，那大可不——”  
“‘順道說一聲，我在此宣佈：從此時此刻起，R接任第五代L，P接任連絡人渡。’這就是你想說的。”莫里斯的聲音自下方響起，鮮紅色的眼睛不曾隨時間洪流的沖刷變得暗淡，甚至與不斷增長的年齡一起更加鮮明而突出。一直以來莫里斯都看似很好說話，但是發起脾氣來連萊恩都不敢保證能制住他，若非年紀大了再加上心臟病人不宜太激動，單看他現在的表情，站在身旁的萊恩用腳趾都能猜到他心中所想，不外乎“既然說話行不通那就先打一架再算”一類。雖說老人家打起架來並不好看就是了。  
尼亞點頭，沒有再說話。在場的其他人如果再稍微仔細地觀察尼亞，會發現這個向來一意孤行的人今晚居然特別耐心地任他們蹉跎自己的時間，好像無所不容，看似不帶感情的鈷藍色眼眸看向他們時有著別樣的東西，那是只要他們一個錯眼注意到了就會明白的東西。但是他們現在都沉浸在個人的情緒裡難以抽離出來，毋論以一貫理性客觀的態度看待正在面對的一切。他們更多想的是：多希望這只是一場夢，如此種種都不過虛驚一場。  
韋恩同樣沒有再說話。如果這就是他們和尼亞之間的最後一面，好好說道別、哪怕只是一句“晚安”，會不會都比現在要吵不吵的情形好一點。  
他想起前些天和哥哥萊恩討論過尼亞的事，他說他們現在這樣從某個角度來說就是把自己的觀點或喜好強加到別人身上還理直氣壯地說這是為他好，萊恩則用“只要活著就有希望，人終有一死，不差這三年五載的”這三兩句就強行終止對話。而更讓韋恩氣結的是，萊恩說這些話的時候，莫里斯端了一個大玻璃碗，裡面裝了洗淨的草莓樹莓黑莓藍莓等新鮮莓果，他走到萊恩旁邊坐下，連話都沒聽全就不停點頭點得起勁，這還不算，他甚至無視自己這個“遠道而來”——好吧其實就在隔壁——的客人，先把碗遞給萊恩，等他扒拉夠了才放到桌上，示意自己吃點水果。真的是太過分了，韋恩想，要不是自己還記得到這夫夫家是為了尼亞，他都不知道自己來這裡只看到別人卿卿我我是不是也活膩了。  
說到活膩了……韋恩那雙藍得近乎黑的眼睛驀地失去了光澤，像是讓人把身體抽空了一般，雙眼暗淡無光，整個人幾乎可以用了無生氣來形容。  
“萊恩，”韋恩開口打破短暫的寂靜，聲音有些艱澀，夾帶勉強的笑意，“還記得那天我走之前說過什麼嗎？”

2017.06.03


	18. 17

17

梅羅最後一次泄在尼亞體內時，尼亞已經虛軟得快化成水了。明明在夢裡居然也能累成這樣，真是徹底體會了到何為“過猶不及”。

“……不做了？”察覺到梅羅退出來，尼亞轉過臉面向他問道。

“不做了，我們來聊天。”梅羅面對尼亞躺下，一隻手繞到對方腰後慢慢按揉，尼亞明明鮮少享受過按摩，卻發覺似乎真的舒服不少，好似這樣真的有效。

尼亞挑了挑眉，略有不屑地笑了，“聊天？”這樣就不止是“有點”與性格不符了，梅羅是寧可找另一個他們兩人都信任的人（比如瑪特）坦白，也不會親自向自己吐露一點心跡的。可能與其說不想，倒不如說是身體本能一出口就是攻擊，加之兩個人都不是寬容的善茬，往後便再難消停下來。現在這個脾氣火爆的人居然說聊天就要聊起來？

“是的。”梅羅平靜地點點頭，明明才剛做完床事，表情卻少有的嚴肅認真。

“那我要走了。”尼亞合上雙眼，準備讓自己醒過來。這不合理。這不是梅羅。

“你醒不過來的。至少現在不會。”梅羅親了親尼亞，“而且你知道我是世界上唯一的、僅有的華米茲之家的能與你匹敵的那個代號M，梅羅。是你，尼亞，是你選擇在這裡再見我的。”他輕而緩地撫摸尼亞的背脊，自上而下，再由下至上。這挺管用，原本有些僵硬的身體在金髮男人的安撫下再次放鬆下來。尼亞有些不情願地睜開雙眼。

“你想聊什麼？”

“你的未來？”

“那沒什麼可說的。”

“還有數以億記的螻蟻等著你。恐嚇、強暴、輪奸、搶劫、綁架、爆炸、勒索、恐怖襲擊、大宗偷竊、連環殺人、愉悅犯罪……”

尼亞沒有回答，他只是沉默地凝視梅羅，明亮的眼神意味分明。

“你甚至可以挑戰那些愚蠢可笑的世界英雄，讓他們知道即便他們全死光了這個世界也不會迎來毀滅，因為最可能毀滅地球的蠢貨已經消失了。或者你可以做這個真實存在的，人們看得見、摸得著的，全球英雄。噢去他的……真不敢相信我居然真的說出來了，真他媽太傻了，蠢得無可救藥。”

仍是沉默，銀髮男人無奈的神情像是在盡力包容一個智商低下的巨嬰。

“好吧，那麼那些巧克力呢？比利時義大利德法英美日……瑞士蓮吉利蓮費列羅馬克沁迪克多……還有大堆大堆新出的看起來味道不錯的巧克力你都還沒有吃過，看你每天隨身必備巧克力的架勢，你不準備把這些都替我吃一遍？”

依然沉默，梅羅發誓他在尼亞淡然平靜的表像下看到了莫名的愉悅。

於是梅羅也沉默了，兩人又開始無銷煙的戰爭。如果視線可以化成實質，此時四周已然化作灰燼。

直到煙灰缸裡的香煙燃盡，掉進缸底，他才再次揚起攝人心魂的笑，只低頭親吻尼亞。

是的，事實就是，巧克力是吃不完的，即便尼亞不吃正餐只吃巧克力，無數品牌仍然會在尼亞吃遍各個品種的巧克力之前源源不斷地推出新產品；他們一直在破案，就算尼亞不在了，還有下一代、下下代L繼續他的使命，消滅世上所有的罪犯並不一定非要經他手才能做到；至於全球英雄，“L”的存在本身就足以頂起這個頭銜。更何況——

有誰敢如此自稱？

尼亞不再看梅羅，他轉身躺平，在視力所及的範圍內隨意定個點發起呆來。

連梅羅都來勸他。連他在夢裡塑造的梅羅都來勸他。

這是不是說明瞭，他的確希望被人挽留，然後再故作瀟灑地轉身揮手離去？

 


	19. 18

18

“讓他走。”

身為過客，他們和尼亞之間即將走到終點。今日已是強駑之末，是耗盡氣力也徒勞無益的掙扎。不必也不應再緊抓不放了。是時候結束了。

可惜呀，可惜呀，我們極力挽留的他，已沒有未竟之事，亦沒有不舍之人了。

莫里斯以為自己會潸然淚下，像當初得知L的死訊那樣，打上數小時的沙袋，再畫上數小時的塗鴉，然後在不經意的時刻——或許是萊恩說了什麼，或許是久違陽光終於透過雲層直射大地——溫熱的淚水奪眶而出，止也止不住。

但是沒有。明明難受得百腸愁結，明明痛苦至幾近窒息，仿佛呼吸成了世上最為奢侈的事，偏偏雙眼依舊乾澀得堪比撒哈拉沙漠。幾位老人面無表情、步履蹣跚地挪到主廳，坐進沙發裏就沒再動過。

韋恩覺得自己像是生了鏽出了故障的機器人，話到嘴邊就控制不住地向外冒：

“喂，我知道問這個問題有點蠢，但是你們真的好好想過嗎？憑尼亞的本事，他大可以在我們毫無防備的時候送自己一槍。他覺得時機成熟了，交代身後事也不是什麼不能理解的事，只要他想，我們絕對猜不到他之後是想自行結束。可他沒有藏，雖然沒有明說，他卻默認我們的揣測……”韋恩說著說著，恍如眼前出現了一條若隱若現的細線，他伸手就能抓住。他有些激動地看向萊恩。

“會不會這其實不過——”

“不會。”萊恩毫不留情地打斷道，“他是對海倫說‘有別的地方想去’，但是我們都知道那是哄小孩的，事實上，他哪兒也不會去，他沒地方可去，該去的他早已經去過了。”

韋恩真想自己一口氣上不來就這麼去了算了。在此之前先順手送旁邊那位“虐死你不償命”的黑髮老人一程。

“其實，”莫里斯開口，臉上帶著不可名狀的嘲諷，“就算這次是我們得逞了，我們成功留下尼亞，那又如何？”

氣氛凝固了，幾位老人瞬間陷入一陣沉默之中。莫里斯渾然不覺地繼續道：

“尼亞終究是一個人。我們各回各家，孩子為各自的發展拼搏，成年人為疑難案件奔波勞碌，每個人都投入自己的生活，除了了無牽掛的尼亞。他除了親眼見證周遭的一切，什麼也不會留下。什麼也沒有。我們所做的，不過是囚禁尼亞，還奢求他的體諒。世上簡直沒有比這更殘忍的事。沒有。”

萊恩有些擔心地看向莫里斯，但韋恩搶在他之前出聲問道：“莫里斯你這樣很危險。我們做什麼都可以，但獨獨不能慫恿那個人自行了斷，我以為這是再清楚不過的事。”

“難道我有說錯嗎？”莫里斯咄咄逼人地盯住韋恩，鮮紅的雙眼在暗淡的燈光中似利刃指向對方。

“那你說我們該怎麼辦，假裝什麼都不知道嗎？在我們已經試圖做出干預之後，假裝一切都是自己的錯覺，然後等著第二天收屍？”

“韋恩，”萊恩靠近自家弟弟，按住他的肩膀示意他控制一下自己的情緒，“你冷靜點，想把孩子們都吵醒嗎？”

韋恩沒再說話。萊恩轉頭看了看莫里斯，莫里斯已經收回方才略顯劍拔弩張的氣勢，低頭看著對面的展示櫃像是在發呆。萊恩回過頭，低聲道：“還記得你剛剛說過什麼嗎？”他感覺到掌下日益蒼老脆弱的肩膀抖了抖。

“他怎麼做得出……怎麼能做到這樣的事……”韋恩咕噥著，放鬆有些緊繃的身體。看見韋恩慢慢平靜下來，一個念頭毫無徵兆地閃過腦海。

究竟是誰，在緊緊揪住什麼不放呢？

思及此，他如釋重負地放開雙手，慢慢站起身。

仔細想想，我們似乎還得謝謝尼亞，謝謝他給我們留出道別的時間。

莫里斯也隨之站起身，和萊恩一人一邊拉韋恩站穩，三人一起走出推滿禮物的擁擠房間。

“讓他走。”


	20. 19

19

“我該走了。”尼亞尚未開口，梅羅便如是說道。尼亞瞪大雙眼，猛然轉身盯住梅羅不放。而對方只是平靜地坐起身，靈活地翻下床，拿起不知何時出現在床頭的衣物。尼亞已經感覺不到在自己魂遊天外時四周似乎毫無變化，又恍如變換了一方天地；他没有注意到雖然濃鬱的氣味尚未飄散多少，但身上的黏膩已然消失；他看似木然地對著穿衣的梅羅發呆，洶湧的心情卻在瞠大的雙眼中顯露無遺。

難過、不舍、震驚、了然、釋懷……一切情緒好似卷進暴風裏，扶搖直上，再也看不情哪一部分屬於哪一種具體的情感。

尼亞看著梅羅穿上內褲、黑褲、黑衣、外套，赤身裸體的動物頃刻間變成英俊神秘的人類，仿佛帽子戲法一抓一樣物什。收拾好自己，梅羅並沒有直接離開，而是彎腰執起尼亞的一隻手臂，緩緩將來不及收回表情的銀發男人拉起身，變魔術般在尼亚身后拿出白色大號襯衫披在他的身上，示意他自己穿好。已經沒必要再隱藏什麼，尼亞帶著堪稱怨懟的表情，噘著嘴慢吞吞地穿起衣服——以往想起惡作劇才會展現的表情竟在此時此地出現，令尼亞一改令人無法掉以輕心的狡黠形象，反而更添些許任性的可愛。

這次尼亞站起身，視線竟與梅羅平齊。其實尼亞並不是一直長不高，基拉事件結束後數年，尼亞協助傑邦尼等人破案，雙方再次見面時傑邦尼有些難以置信道：“真不敢相信站在我們面前的當真是尼亞，原來你不是長不高，只是需要的時間比較長。”尼亞不著痕跡地躲開黑髮男人伸過來拍肩膀的手，一邊玩弄手中的機器人一邊分析棘手的案件。當時尼亞沒有完全站直，但傑邦尼已經不需要低頭才能觀察尼亞的神情。

梅羅眼中閃過詫異，很快他挑起細眉，戲謔道：“真沒想到還能看到L号衬衫合你身的一天。”

“說不定還會有不合身的一天。”尼亞注視著梅羅，說話間雙眼故意像瞄準獵物一般眯起來。再熟悉不過的競爭對手自然毫不畏懼，只從容坦然地回視。

其實就這樣醒過來也不錯，如果非醒不可的話。

但是偏偏在快要放下的時候，尼亞在明亮的翠眸中看到了過去。L的最後資訊，亂槍射死的瑪特，焚燒的教堂，貨車裡提前死去的他，偌大的倉庫，拼死逮住的殺人犯，利多娜的話。不知壓下了幾次的衝動再次奔向唇邊，化作鋒利的質問，即將削對方個片甲不留，但尼亞依舊沒有選擇開口。

沒有所謂的答案，亦不需答案。

不過是個人任性的想法，沒有必要鬧笑話。即便是在自己捏造的世界裡。

於是尼亞唯有凝視梅羅，對方則報以同樣的凝視。

那麼還剩下什麼？剩下的究竟是什麼？

不知覺間，尼亞為夢裡描繪的梅羅投入了太多自己的想像與情感，以至於當真到了永別的時刻，強自按下的不舍竟在眨眼間膨脹至最高點。

梅罗在他面前笑了开来，双唇缓缓翕动。

尼亞醒了。

雙眼毫無預警地睜開，眼皮像是沒能度過七年之癢的夫妻，說散便散。連夢的餘韻都沒有留下一點，回到現實世界的過程是如此乾脆，頭腦清明，自己仿佛被另一邊的世界狠狠地拒絕了，夢醒之間似乎許久沒有過如此鮮明的隔閡。尼亞沒有動作，微涼的潮濕和暗淡的天光告訴他自己此時的精神狀態。

還是從小看到大的天花板，還是梅羅走前一直住的、現在屬於自己的房間。尼亞在心中做出了一個決定，這個決定他一直準備到花甲之年。

尼亞坐起身，只要有心回想，在想像中梅羅的話仍能準確無誤地擊中自己的心坎。明明梅羅不曾說過類似的話。尼亞心知肚明。他的確不曾如此說過。


	21. 20 END

20

屋外烏雲密佈，開始淅淅瀝瀝地下起了雨。很快狂風大作，雷鳴閃電不時劃過天空，攪亂平靜的黑夜。

尼亞慢慢走回自己的房間，耳邊回響陌生的聲音，眼前閃過陌生的畫面——

鑲嵌琉璃瓦的教堂裏，彌撒的鐘聲卻不合時宜地響起，當，當，當。

這樣就可以了。

明明一切已成定局，再重覆幾回都是一樣的。只要冷靜下來他們就會發現，這段時間自己相互之間重覆了多少相似的話，重覆了多少相似的掙扎，而這一切在那個房間裏、在尼亞面前都重演了一遍，只看這一次，尼亞就能知道他們之前都做了什麼。他承認有些人的表現確實出乎意料，但也僅限於此。

尼亞清楚，是自己做得不好。

他沒能像L每次回來都能讓自己與梅羅的關係有所改善一樣讓身邊的人對自己的選擇釋懷，他留出時間和空間做好準備，卻沒能善始善終。如果是L的話，會怎麼做呢？尼亞在腦中模擬過無數遍，依然沒能得到適合自己的答案。

唯有順其自然。

 

走進房間，尼亞反手鎖上房門，想了下，還是換下身上的衣服，穿上看起來與常服無異的睡衣，從床頭深處拖出一下箱子，解開密碼鎖，從裏面拿出一瓶2010年的梅洛紅酒和一個掌心大小的透明封口袋，然後爬上床，蓋上被子。他擰開瓶蓋，往杯子斟滿酒，打開封口袋，從裏面倒出巧克力豆一般的藥片，攤開剛好蓋住整個掌心。尼亞像平常吃藥一樣，含兩顆，喝一杯。一切像經過精密計算一樣精準，空酒瓶，空酒杯，空袋子。尼亞躺在床上，平靜地閉上雙眼。

整個過程與平常無異。

晚安。

 

偶爾有亮光透過窗簾照進屋內，尼亞沉浸在靜謐的黑暗之中，睡得很安穩。他呼吸緩慢，身體越來越沉重，意識也一直在下沉，像是整個人漸漸陷進漆黑的沼澤裡。求生的本能本應迫使身心叫囂著掙扎，但是尼亞只覺得全身乏力，心情平靜無波。不是心有餘而力不足，不是那樣有心無力的狀態，而是徹底地放任自我在未知中淪陷，哪怕結果是粉身碎骨、永不復生也沒關係，倒不如說這正是他想要的。

不知過了多久，他停止了下沉，仿佛接觸到客觀存在的地面。他沒有再躺著，而是站了起來。四周依舊漆黑無光，尼亞只能憑藉其餘四感摸索判斷所處的環境。其實也無所謂什麼摸索判斷，因為他知道周圍實際上空無一物，什麼也沒有。他像是泡在墨水裡的魚，暢行無阻卻漫無目的地遊蕩。一般人在黑暗中呆久了會下意識感到危機四伏，想儘快找到光源，確定自己的安全，也確認自己的存在。而尼亞只是安靜地向前走，即使與停在原地並無區別，他還是一直在向前走。

如果可以，他還是想找到渴望的東西，不一定要在光下呈現，只要他知道自己找到了，伸手可及便足矣。

是的，即便已經是不可挽回的狀態，他心下仍然有渴望，有慾求。

“尼亞。”

不知走了多久，絲毫不覺疲憊的尼亞失去了時間的概念，不過沒有計時的必要。頭頂驀地響起熟悉的嗓音，尼亞立馬抬起頭，卻被霎時出現的光刺得睜不開眼。他閉了閉眼，再睜開時，仍然只看得見柔和許多的光，甚至連光源也看不見，四下黑暗在吞噬照射下來的光芒，像是整瓶墨水灑了出來，玻璃瓶裡只剩下一半黑墨。尼亞沒有多加注意這半黑半白的世界，而是在等待。

憑空出現黑色的羽毛，在柔和的白光中緩緩下降，尼亞愣了一下，有點想低頭看看，但依然保持著仰望的姿勢。沉重的身體自光芒灑下來後就變得輕盈，尼亞一開始以為是自己的錯覺，但現在看來，他確實是在向上飄，和墜落的羽毛方向相反。就在尼亞脫離黑暗之際，他終於看到期待已久的人。

同樣，不知何時，自白光憑空出來一個人，以相同的速度緩緩下沉。

服帖順滑的金色齊髮妹妹頭，明亮犀利的翠眸，英挺的鼻子，鋒利的薄唇，看似猙獰卻更添魅力的大片燒傷，絨毛帽沿下若隱若現的喉結，結實的身體外包裹黑色皮質背心加棕紅色連帽外套，細窄的腰間纏著帶銀色哥特大扣的黑色腰帶，修長的雙腳裹進黑色緊身長褲，褲腳塞進黑色長筒皮靴。

張揚激進的男人，自信挑釁的冷笑。

親愛的梅羅。

不，尼亞驀地想起，梅羅的確說過類似意義的話。這次換他先行一步。

尼亞伸出手，卻見梅羅默契地做出相同的動作，雙唇翕動。

 

“我一直在終點等你。”

 

END


End file.
